The Animator
by kazenagi
Summary: Powerful!Smart!Charms!TRansfiguration!Harry. Harry takes an interest in Charms and Transfiguration. He becomes a powerful wizard who can control and make an army from even pebbles and sand.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Harry Potter was a poor boy who was always picked on by his larger, stronger cousin and his 'friends.' When Hagrid first told him a he was wizard, he felt joy at the thought of finally getting back at all of his tormentors. He has learned that using magic in front of muggles is illegal, but he still continues to study magic. Two particular branches of magic intrigue him; Transfiguration and Charms.

First Year, halfway through

After the troll attack, Harry had been fascinated with Charms. A simple year one spell took down a troll. And not just any year one spell; a charm, which are said to be the most useless in combat situations. Harry, who did not grow up in the wizarding world, did not have these mind sets and saw how useful Charms could be. Jinxes, who Harry considered to be a type of charm, were also interesting and he had learned and mastered three 'minor' spells: Consancio, the fatigue jinx, Decanso, a charm that rested someone completely, and drained more energy depending on how tires the target was, and Enfermedad, the Fever Jinx.

His new friend, Hermione, had analyzed them, and said that while they do a good job of tiring an opponent and making them weak, he didn't really have any good offensive spells. She taught him Expelliarmus, to further hamper an opponent's fighting will and ability by taking away their weapon, and Flipendo, so he could actually hurt his enemies. Harry considered himself reasonably prepared for someone with no knowledge of magic before he came here.

"Potter!" Draco sneered. "Heard you risked your life to save a Mudblood… you would never catch ME doing something like THAT."

Harry gritted his teeth in anger for his friend. He was pretty sure 'Mudblood' wasn't exactly a friendly term.

"Maybe that's because you traded your conscience for good hair, Malfoy. I bet its better than most of the girls. They must be jealous."

Draco sneered again. "A two-bit insult from a two-bit loser, Potter. Too bad you're too weak to back up those claims."

Harry narrowed his eyes. Faster than Draco could react, he took out his wand and casted Enfermedad and Cansancio. Draco fell to the floor, feeling extremely exhausted and very sick. He promptly threw up. He growled and weakly brought up his wand.

"Expelliarmus!"

Draco's wand flew out of his hand with little resistance.

"A y-year-two spell?!"

"That's right Malfoy. Don't insult my friends again. Flipendo!"

Draco flew into a tree and fell unconscious.

The next day

Harry yawned and groggily got out of bed. He stumbled down to the Great Hall and instantly woke up at the great smells. He still couldn't believe he went from starving to eating food fit for kings in a transition of a few days. He practically skipped down to his seat, where Ron was stuffing his face with bacon, sausages, ham and other unhealthy 'breakfast' foods. His neighbors stared at him in a mix of disgust and interest and awe.

"Ron, I think you should stop eating so much of that salty garbage. Here, try some cereal. Or this fresh fruit."

"C'mon 'Mione, we only live once! Besides, this food is fit for kings!"

Harry heaped his plate with eggs and toast while Hermione shook her head over Ron's habits and logic. He looked over his timetable and saw that he had transfiguration next. After finishing his food he got his stuff and told Hermione and Ron he would go ahead. He slowly wandered over to the classroom.

"Early, Mr. Potter. Class should begin in 10 minutes," said Ms. McGonagall.

Harry leisurely took out his textbooks. They were studying how to turn an object into something larger. For practice, they would be making toothpicks into chess pieces. He snuck up to the practice stores and took one toothpick.

"Fantasie transformare."

The toothpick changed into an elaborate chess piece, modeled after the famous chess pieces used by one of the most powerful wizards in history, Merlin. He proceeded to make more pieces, then finally a board in the few minutes before class. McGonagall rose one eyebrow at Harry, who was still oblivious to the attention he was receiving.

"Woah, Harry, nice chess set. Looks familiar…. Where'd you get it."

"Made it just now….." mumbled Harry.

"Stop playing Harry, I'd really like one of them and-"

"It is true Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter transfigured the toothpicks in front of my eyes, going beyond even Outstanding level considering what he did even with his inexperience. Fifty points to Gryffindor."

"Here, Ron, you can have it."

Ron nearly fainted from the fact that McGonagall just gave them FIFTY points, Harry actually made _that_, AND he as giving it to Ron.

"Gee, thanks, Harry."

He took a seat and turned red as he saw people looking at awe at Harry or staring enviously at him. He tugged at his robe and did his best to ignore them.

PROLOGUE END.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, after a sudden rush of my story being favorited and alerted, I felt I had to hurry.

"Alright, Harry, today we have flying class with Madam Hooch. Flying's the best ever! You'll definitely love it!" Ron had no end of praise for his favorite wizard sport. Harry smiled, he was also looking forward to flying, He had already seen his father's name in the trophy room when he was doing detentions.

"Yeah, Ron, I'm looking forward to it too."

Ron skipped happily to breakfast. After eating, they went back up to their common room to get ready for their flying class. After changing into more loose robes and getting their gloves, they ran down to the grounds where they would practice.

"Alright, we will start by summoning our brooms. Place your hand over the broom and say 'up' with an air of authority."

Some people's brooms jumped up right away, including Ron, Harry and Malfoy. Some wobbled, like Hermione's. Some just sat there, like Neville's.

"Now, mount your brooms." At this comment, there were a few giggles, and Madam Hooch shook her head exasperatedly.

"Final step. Push off the ground, but only go up a few feet."

Neville pushed off, trying to not show cowardice to the Slytherins. He went up too far and shocked, dove back toward the ground. HE fell too quickly and sprained his wrist."

"I will be right back. NO ONE should attempt this until I have returned."

Almost right after she left, Malfoy kicked off with something in his hand.

"Look here, Longbottom left his little gift. I'll leave it nice and safe for him, maybe up a tree?" he laughed. Harry kicked off as well.

"Give it here, Malfoy. No half-sentient apes to protect you, and I can easily blast you out of the air."

Malfoy seemed to think the same thing.

"Catch, then, Potter!" and with all his (not so incredible) might, Malfoy flung it toward the ground. Harry immediately dove after it, catching it a mere foot away from the ground. He didn't notice being watched, and he stepped onto the ground in triumph.

"Mr. Potter, come here! NOW!" McGonagall shouted.

"What was that?! You could have gotten yourself killed! Hurry up now…"

They reached the Charms classroom. McGonagall knocked and the door opened itself.

"Professor Flitwick, I was wondering if I could borrow Wood?"

After she said that, a boy stepped out. Harry sighed in relief. He thought Wood was a cane she was going to use.

"What is it, Professor?" asked Wood curiously.

"Wood… I have found you a seeker!"

"Are you serious? Now that you mention it, he does have the build…"

"He caught an object smaller than a Snitch after a fifty foot dive one foot from the ground. James Potter couldn't have done it better himself."

"Wow… I will have to test him later. Thank you Professor."

After Wood went back into his class, McGonagall turned to Harry.

"Now, I will hold off the punishment if you win the cup for us Harry. I am rather tired of Snape's boasts, and I miss the cup too."

Harry nodded quickly. He knew now he had yet another accomplishment to his name; youngest Seeker in over a century.

(I'm going to skip the part where Harry goes to be tested. It will be the same as the book.)

After a few months, Harry felt he learned all elementary transfiguration spells. Harry did have a knack for it however, and what was 'elementary' to him was 'advanced' to others. He was cornered yet again by Malfoy.

"Here to bully on me again, eh, Malfoy?" Harry asked in a bored tone. "One would think you learned your lesson after that pathetic loss a few months back."

"I highly doubt you'll win this time, as Crabbe and Goyle are here."

Harry flicked his wand at two random stones on the path and muttered 'Potente Transformare' under his breath. The stones turned into two golems, about eight feet tall each. He then cast 'Auxili Transformare' on another two stones. They turned into giant clubs. Harry didn't want to gore or cut them, so he refrained from axes and the like. The golems picked up the clubs easily with one hand, even though they were five feet long.

"As you were saying, Malfoy?" Harry smirked. There was no way he could lose to the no-talent that was Draco.

"I-i-impossible! There's no way you could be so advanced!"

Each golem took one of Malfoy's goons in their spare hand. They were struggling pretty fiercely, but after a Consancio on each of them, they just stayed limp. Harry then aimed his wand at Malfoy, wondering why he hadn't tried anything yet. He saw that Malfoy had nearly pissed his pants in fear at the intimidating giants. He didn't even take his wand out yet. Amazing.

"I see you're pretty scared there, Malfoy. No worries, they won't _kill_ you…"

Malfoy stumbled backwards and started to run away. Harry snapped and the golems threw Crabbe and Goyle, and they fell onto Malfoy. With so much weight suddenly falling on him with high velocity, Malfoy broke a few bones and let out a scream of pain.

"Have a nice day, Malfoy!" Harry shouted cheerfully. Behind him, the golems and the clubs crumbled.

Late that night, Harry crept out to go to the restricted section to read but took a wrong turn and ended up in an empty room, with only a plain mirror in the center. Harry cast 'Sentiare Transformare' on a mouse, and it grew two feet longer and went on its hind legs.

"Yo."

"Hello. Can you tell me about this room?"

The mouse tilted his head to the side.

"It's a pretty boring room, huh? But when I can see into that mirror, I see cheese! It's cool, but unfortunately I can't get to it. It was put in here rather recently, by an old dude with a weird hat."

"Thank you."

Harry stopped the spell and the mouse reverted back to its normal state. It seemed as if Dumbledore put this mirror in here. But to what purpose? He looked at the mirror and did a double take…

"Wow, I'm pretty hot," murmured Harry. He stood in the front to see a little better.

Then, suddenly two people sprang beside him. Harry went into overdrive, casting 'Potente Transformare' all around him. He gripped his wand tightly, surrounded by golems and a large, dragon-like gargoyle made of marble. There was also a snarling beast with two heads, plenty of teeth and claws with a snake for a tail, probably made from the mouse from earlier. How did they sneak up on him? After looking around, he didn't see anyone or sense anyone. He carefully looked at the mirror and saw the two again. He noticed he looked almost exactly like the guy, but his eyes… were like the girl's. His eyes widened.

"Mom? Dad?"

After that incident, Harry kept going back to see his parents. One day, a third person appeared. An all too familiar face, the headmaster.

"Harry, tomorrow the mirror will be moved. You will almost certainly never see it again. Do not look for it."

Harry looked crestfallen.

"What do you see when you look at the mirror, Headmaster?"

"I myself see a nice pair of warm, woolen socks."

Harry could tell he was lying. He could just buy something like that, and someone like him would want world peace or something like that. World peace could definitely NOT be bought. But Harry just dropped it.

Well, Harry is really strong already, and he could probably take down most students one on one. However, his magic is not developed enough to make much more than five golems, and it also takes concentration to keep them like that. Inanimate transfigurations are a breeze. Also, Draco will not run to a teacher. He sees it as his duty as a Malfoy to take Harry down all by himself (except goons, of course).

Potente Transformare: Power Transform, making something capable of fighting.

Sentiare Transformare: Sentient Transform. Making something capable of intelligent conversation and even doing a little more advanced stuff, like Sudoku or chess

Auxili Transformare: Help Transform, creating something useful, like a tool or a weapon.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it has been so long. Uh, yeah, the line breaks might be a bit random, but whatever. And guess what else? I finally have Microsoft word! This means much more frequent updates, depending on how motivated I am. And I'm rarely motivated.

Harry wandered among the hallways with a book in hand.

"Hmm… wow, I had no clue…" he muttered absentmindedly to himself.

"Maybe that's because you have no brain, Potter," sneered Draco. His goons chuckled dumbly.

Harry sighed, "Potente transforme!" He transformed his own arm. It was huge and bulky, easily more than twice as thick as Crabbe or Goyle's.

"Nice," Harry muttered, and with a single swing knocked away all three boys. Harry smiled a very happy smile.

"Asesino transforme!" Harry shouted. His arm bulged and shrunk, and became much more stream lined. Several spikes grew out of it. He shook his arm and a few spikes shot out, nearly impaling Draco… _there_.

"Don't worry Malfoy, there is no way I'd hit that without some damn good aim," Harry laughed. "Now, if you would excuse me, I believe lunch is almost ready."

"Um… boss? Isn't self transfiguration, like, 5th year or something?" Crabbe/Goyle asked.

"Hmph, I'm surprised you even know about self-transfiguration you bunch of dimwits," Draco snarled. But he thought to himself, 'How? How is he so skilled?'

But enough hearing about the losers. Our amazing hero walked down towards the Great Hall to get himself some nice food so he could think harder on the inner workings of transfiguration. Ah yes, the inner complexities of our heroes mind are boggling. I can't comprehend them myself, so I am reduced to describing how awesome they are.

"Impervius!" Harry cast upon his shoes, and glided down the stairs. True, balance was tricky, but it was oh so much faster – and more fun this way too. Many a student turned their heads to see Harry shooting off entire staircases with no apparent fear.

'Time for the grand finale,' he thought, and made a huge leap of the main staircase straight into the open doors of the Great Hall.

"Enervate," he cast, and walked normally again. He smiled and a while he was eating, Malfoy and his goons entered. They took care to avoid him though. He chuckled inwardly and flipped them off. Ah, the confused scowl on Malfoy's face was bliss, pure bliss. Ah, if only he could take picture. He'd frame it. In fact, he could probably... no homo.

Then he noticed Snape walking in with a limp. 'That's funny, I don't remember sending anymore super powered rats after him. I mean, okay, besides that time... And the other time doesn't count either.'

He transfigured a piece of toast into a bug and shooed it toward Snape. 'There,' Harry thought. 'Now I should find out what happened to him.' His little bug creation was designed to come back to him if it heard anything suspicious from the target, Snape. And oh, suspicious things it will hear... maybe... not really... okay, it's quite useless right now.

After lunch ended, Harry was feeling quite good with himself. 'My God, I can probably take on a few seventh years already. If I'm not overly super powered, what is?'

He spotted Ron rushing over.

"Harry, me and Hermione found something out! The thing, you know, the thing Hagrid got from Gringotts, its in the school! And Hermione reckons its in the third floor, the abandoned corridor!"

"Nice, Ron, lets check it out tonight."

As the three approached cautiously, they noticed that the door was already open. Inside stood someone with Hufflepuff robes on.

"Looks like Susan," whispered Hermione.

"What's she doing?" Ron whispered back.

"I'm calming him down. You guys coming or what?" Susan called.

"Woah! How'd you notice us!?" Ron exclaimed.

"Uh… you guys weren't exactly stealthy, what with your whispering and breathing and walking and all that," she explained.

Ron scratched his head sheepishly.

"So how'd you know to expect us?" Ron asked.

"You're loud," Susan deadpanned.

Ron scratched his head sheepishly.

"Well, it will be nice working with you, I hope," Harry said

Susan replied the same.

She then led them to the trapdoor and jumped in first without a word. Harry cast Impervius on himself and jumped in as well. Ron and Hermione jumped in after him.

Susan had burned a path through, the Devil's Snare could not touch Harry, but Hermione and Ron were stuck.

"Don't take all day," Harry shouted.

"Don't waste time," Susan shouted at the same time. The two glanced at each other, impressed with each other for the way they got through.

Hermione groaned and made a few small flames, which allowed her to get through. Ron resorted to wacking the plants with his wand to no avail. Finally growing impatient, Harry created and animated a giant rat, which immediately started to eat the Devil's Snare. And then they all went to the next room.

There were keys all over, but Harry confidently walked over to the lock and transfigured a nearby loose stone into clay and shoved it in the key hole. Then he changed it back into stone and turned. As they were about to leave, Harry backtracked.

"Hold on, these brooms might come in handy," he said.

And with that, they flew over the chessboard, and Susan levitated and smashed a few enemy pieces into the door to open it. Somewhere, McGonagall twitched and felt strangely disappointed with herself. Then they reached a knocked out troll.

"Gross," Ron said. And proceeded to conjure some dung on its face. (A/N: I figure after about a year's education, they should at least be able to summon some dung. I mean, its useless! Oh, did I mention almost te whole year passed? Yeah, I'm lazy.)

Hermione, Susan and Harry rolled their eyes.

And in the last room, well, they flew over the fire too. And so, all of them reached the last room. Needless to say, Quirrel was dumbfounded.

"How? I should have thought of that!"

"Where's Snape?"

"Snape? Hah, he's been nothing but trouble! Always saving Potter's skin."

Harry scoffed. And created a few ugly, big, strong golems, who cracked their knuckles menacingly. Quirrel stepped back.

"Woah, let's not be too… ah, HASTY!" And he shot a purple beam of light towards our hero and his lackeys... er, friends. A golem stepped in the way and the beam bounced off harmlessly.

Harry snickered. "Alright, boys, get him."

And Hermione and Ron were in shock at the brutal carnage carried out by Harry's golems on poor Quirrel. Sigh, if only he was not evil. Ooh, that had to hurt! Ouch! Well, looks like they are almost done killing the sucker… Ooh! Face smash! Yep, he's not getting up… ever.

Harry grinned. "What a good day today was. Full of humiliation! Of my enemies that is."

Yep, chapter end already. Sorry, I know it's fast, but really, the story starts after a few years of school. This is really just the main parts changed because of his skills, and some Malfoy humiliation. Oh, and Asesino Transforme is Killer Transform. That's always good. And if you like Naruto, you should keep tabs one me. I have a few killer stories in the making! Oh, and I found it was 'Impervius' not 'Impervio'. My bad.


End file.
